


Like The Wind

by icantouchthestars



Category: Avengers-Age of Ultron, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pietro is very much not dead, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantouchthestars/pseuds/icantouchthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it for Age Of Ultron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Wind

Pietro sauntered into the Bartons' living room hand in hand with his twin sister, good as new after a run through Helen's cradle. He eyed with a smirk the dropped jaws of the assembled Avengers. 

"What? You didn't see that coming?"

Clint made a sound that might have been a laugh or a choked sob.

From his seat on the couch Steve whispered an expletive, followed by a muttered "Language" from Tony.

"Why so surprised Captain? You told me to walk it off, yes?"

"I-I...I thought..."

"You thought I would not obey? You were correct."

His voice dropped to a whisper.

"I didn't walk it off...

 

I ran."

**Author's Note:**

> It is four a.m. and I have to be up in four and a half hours but I saw Age Of Ultron again tonight (last night?) so I wrote this. Please excuse me I am very tired.


End file.
